Cry Your Self
by Sehun-kun
Summary: Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa Oh Sehun yang suka bercanda dengan teman-temannya, sering menangis meratapi nasibnya sendirian seperti saat ini. Tapi percayalah, aku, Oh Sehun, sangat sangat sangat menyayangi eomma nya dan ingin membahagiakannya.


**Cast : Oh Sehun, Kris, Chanyeol (hanya nama), eomma Sehun-Kris-Chanyeol (OC)**

**Disclaimer : Sehun, Kris, Chanyeol milik agensi, grup, dan orang tua mereka. Ide cerita asli punya saya (pengalaman pribadi ) :'(**

**Nggak pinter bikin cerita. Padahal kata temen-temen imajinasi saya liar. Tapi nggak pinter nuangin ke kata-kata. Ini juga pengalaman pribadi. Aku sayang banget sama ibukku, tapi kadang kejadian kaya yang bakal aku ceritain kejadian ke aku. Aku ga pernah cerita sama siapa-siapa. Daripada ngga tersalur mendingan dijadiin cerita :D maaf ya Sehun-ah pinjam dirimu menjadi sosok yang ternistakan XD Tapi percaya deh aku sayang banget sama ibukku T.T banyak omong ya aku :p langsung baca aja deh.**

** KALO NGGAK SUKA MOHON JANGAN DI-BASH. KALO NGGAK KEBERATAN, SILAHKAN REVIEW UNTUK PERBAIKAN CARA MENULIS SAYA KEDEPANNYA. MUNGKIN AKAN ADA TYPO -KHILAF- MAKASIH SUDAH BACA ^^**

**HAPPY READING ^^**

**_Sehun POV_**

"Apa adikmu itu sedang marah, Kris?" pertanyaan eomma barusan menyambutku ketika aku baru turun ke ruang keluarga -kamarku ada di lantai 2-

Kris hyung hanya diam tidak menjawab.

"Apa maksud pertanyaan eomma?" aku balik bertanya.

"Kau itu Hun. Kau turun ke bawah setelah daritadi kau mengurung dirimu di kamar" nada eomma datar tapi jujur itu membuat hatiku sedikit sakit.

"Siapa yang mengurung diri? Aku lelah eomma" jawabku membela diri "Eomma pikir tidak capek duduk di depan laptop dari pukul 9 sampai 4 sore untuk mengerjakan tugas" nadaku sedikit meninggi. Aku tahu itu salah tapi harga diriku terlalu tinggi untuk sekedar disalahkan.

"Setidaknya kau turun daritadi untuk bergabung. Jangan hanya turun karena kau ada perlu seperti saat ini. Kau tadi juga makan malam mendahului kami" perkataan eomma benar-benar membuat hatiku sakit. Sangat sakit. Aku ingin menjawab. Tapi semakin aku menjawab pasti semakin aku disalahkan. Aku hanya berdiri dibelakang mereka yang duduk di sofa menonton televisi. Terdiam cukup lama, aku bingung dengan apa yang harus kulakukan. Kalau aku diam disini, hatiku sakit dan aku benar-benar ingin menangis. Tapi kalau aku kembali ke kamarku mereka pasti akan membenarkan opini mereka sendiri.

2 menit. Cukup sudah, aku naik kembali ke kamarku. Kututup perlahan pintu kamarku. Aku menangis. Persetan dengan perkataan bahwa pria tidak boleh menangis. Aku lelah. Seringkali aku disalahkan hanya karena masalah kecil seperti ini. Mereka berharap aku seperti apa. Kris hyung, pernahkah kau membelaku didepan eomma? Kau lebih memilih memiliki image baik di depan eomma dengan diam -yang artinya tidak membelaku-

Appa meninggal ketika aku SMP. Semenjak itu eomma menjadi _single parent _bagi Kris hyung -kakak pertamaku- Chanyeol hyung -kakak keduaku yang tidak tinggal serumah dengan kami- juga aku. Kris hyung dan Chanyeol hyung sudah bekerja. Hanya aku yang masih dibiayai oleh eomma. Aku menyayangi eomma. Sangat. Sangat. Sangat. Sangat. Sangat. Sangat. aku memang tidak pernah mengtakan hal-hal seperti _'Aku mencintaimu, eomma'_ atau '_Aku menyayangimu, eomma'. _Semuanya kusimpan sendiri. Tapi percayalah aku sangat menyayangi eomma ku.

Kris hyung sangat baik padaku. Seringkali dia membelikan apapun yang aku inginkan. Namun terkadang sifat egoisnya inilah yang membuatku sedih. Chanyeol hyung, aku tidak pernah dekat dengannya. Aku bahkan berhenti dari rutinitas sering bertengkar dengannya semenjak dia bekerja dan pindah ke apartemen bersama temannya -Baekhyun-

Eomma terkadang menyalahkanku ato hyung-hyungku karena hal kecil. Aku tahu ini bagian dari pelampiasan kesepiannya semenjak appa meninggal. Karena itu aku tidak pernah protes dari kesalahan-kesalahan yang seringkali dilayangkan padaku. Dulu ketika aku masih SMP dan SMA, eomma seringkali kesepian -beliau menjalankan bisnis rumahan- kemudian semenjak aku masuk kuliah Kris hyung memilih kembali ke rumah dan bekerja dari rumah -dia seorang penulis-. Tapi sekali lagi percayalah aku menyayangi eomma.

Seperti kejadian barusan, mungkin eomma kesal padaku yang semenjak pulang dari kampus untuk mengerjakan tugas tadi aku hanya diam di kamar. Aku turun untuk makan sebentar, karena percayalah aku belum makan sejak sarapan tadi dan aku sangat lapar. Aku tahu kekesalan eomma padaku sudah dimulai sejak pagi tadi. Kejadian tadi pagi yang mencoba untuk tidak kuungkit-ungkit barusan -sejujurnya nada bicara eomma tadi pagi lah yang kurasa membuatku sedikit diam yang justru membuat eomma berpikir bahwa aku marah-

_Flashback_

"Kau ke kampus jam berapa, Sehun-ah?" tanya eomma ketika aku baru turun untuk ke meja makan.

"Jam 9. Kenapa eomma?" aku balik bertanya. Eomma hanya diam, dan saat itu Kris hyung ikut bergabung dengan kami di meja makan.

"Pagi" sapa Kris hyung.

"Pagi hyung" jawabku.

"Kris, eomma minta antar padamu ke bank hari ini. Membayar beberapa tagihan bulanan seperti biasa. Adikmu terlalu sibuk untuk mengantar eomma nya hari ini" eomma mengatakan hal itu dengan melewatiku begitu saja. Sakit. Itu yang kurasakan. Bahkan eomma tidak mengatakan apapun padaku hari ini dan tiba-tiba berkata begitu pada Kris hyung.

"Iya" hanya itu jawaban Kris hyung dan selebihnya ia diam.

"Eomma, maaf sebelumnya. Aku ke kampus untuk mengerjakan tugas dan bukan untuk bermain. Eomma bahkan tidak mengatakan apapun padaku sebelumnya dan tiba-tiba eomma berkata seperti itu" nadaku sedikit meninggi ketika mengatakan hal itu.

"Apa yang eomma katakan salah? Jika aku minta antar padamu, kau pasti merasa direpotkan kan?" jawab eomma datar.

Ya tuhan. Aku disalahkan oleh hal yang bahkan tidak pernah kukatakan. Jika eomma meminta antar padaku dan mengatakannya bebeberapa hari sebelumnya, aku bisa memundurkan sedikit jadwal pertemuanku dengan kelompokku di kampus menjadi sedikit lebih siang. Eomma tidak mengtakan apa-apa padaku sehingga aku memutuskan untuk bertemu dengan kelompokku jam 9. Aku tidak mungkin datang terlambat karena aku akan merasa tidak enak dengan teman-teman kelompokku.

Aku tahu setiap bulannya hampir pasti aku yang mengantar. Tapi kali ini aku benar-benar lupa. 3 projek kuliahku didepan mata. Dan aku berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk membagi waktu pengerjaannya yang waktunya semakin singkat. Belum lagi lomba karya tulis yang aku ikuti. Itu semua membuatku lelah. Sangat.

Aku segera menyelesaikan sarapan ku dan kembali ke kamar. Ingin rasanya uneg-uneg ku selama aku makan tadi kukeluarkan, tapi percuma eomma akan tetap menganggapku salah sehingga aku lebih memilih diam.

_End of flashback_

Karena kejadian itu eomma sedikit diam padaku. Aku mencoba membangun interaksi dan hasilnya nihil. Kemudian aku memilih diam, dan berakhir dengan kejadian barusan dimana aku disindir bahwa aku sedang marah.

Aku mahasiswa sekarang. Wajar kan jika seorang mahasiswa kehidupannya menjadi lebih sibuk daripada masa sekolah dulu. Wajar kan jika mahasiswa akan pulang malam untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok. Wajar kan jika mahasiswa mengikuti kegiatan non-akademis yang dilakukan universitas. Bahkan aku termasuk yang telat sibuk. Teman-temanku telah aktif di kegiatan universitas dan membaur dengan teman-temannya tanpa bayang-bayang orangtua semenjak semester pertama. Namun aku baru mulai menjadi seperti mereka di awal semester 5 ku.

Ketika aku SMA aku memang anak yang tidak suka beraktifitas. Setelah jam sekolahku berakhir dan aku mengikuti night class dan kelas tambahan, aku akan langsung pulang. Kegiatan berkelompok akan dilakukan di rumahku. Namun aku tahu kebiasaan itu tidak mungkin bisa dipertahankan di kehidupan kuliahku, dan jujur aku sangat terlambat untuk melepas kebiasaan itu. Sekarang teman-temanku tidak hanya sebatas berasal dari kawasan Seoul, dan itu membuatku jika ingin berkelompok mereka lebih memilih berkelompok di tempat yang dekat dengan di apartemen mereka, yaitu di kampus ketimbang dirumahku.

Kebiasaan baru itulah yang tidak bisa diterima oleh eommaku. Eomma masih saja menganggapku anak SMA yang selesai sekolah langsung pulang. Aku tahu itu untuk kebaikanku. Tapi aku juga harus bisa menyeimbangkan diriku dengan teman-temanku. Hal inilah yang akhir-akhir ini membuatku sedikit cek-cok dengan eomma. Padahal aku jadi sibuk seperti ini karena ingin menjadi mahasiswa yang kuliah dengan sebaik-baiknya dan pada akhirnya bisa membanggakan eomma.

Ingin sekali aku menumpahkan uneg-uneg ku ini. Tapi aku tahu hal ini tidak mungkin kulakukan -bahkan kepada sahabatku sendiri, Jongin-

Aku lebih memilih diam dan menyimpan semuanya. Aku menangis sendirian dikamarku saat ini. Menunggu keadaan lebih baik besok -mungkin-

Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa Oh Sehun yang suka bercanda dengan teman-temannya, sering menangis meratapi nasibnya sendirian seperti saat ini.

Tapi percayalah, aku, Oh Sehun, sangat sangat sangat menyayangi eomma nya dan ingin membahagiakannya.

FIN


End file.
